


The Reports.

by Snarkyowl



Series: Project SCP [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, SCP Foundation, jackepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Description of someone being eaten, Gore description, M/M, Suicide mention, blood mention, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: The Reports shared by the doctors at the facility. Learn more about the subjects of the story.





	The Reports.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote ONE of these! 

Report on containment breach of SCP-3009, AKA Google IRL  
By: Dr. Matthew Patrick  
The entity was found absent from its containment unit three days ago. The door mechanism seems to have been opened from the outside with a standard key card, but the recording systems in its cell seems to have malfunctioned. SCP-3009 has not been found, despite strike teams [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] having searched tirelessly for it. They have given up the search, but have tripled security.

Dr. Patrick,  
What the fuck did you do.  
-Dr. Nelson

Dr. Nelson, I have no idea what you’re talking about.  
-Dr. Patrick

Dr. Patrick,  
The tech upgrade? Google escaping? What the fuck did you do, Matthew!!?!  
-Dr. Nelson

Dr. Nelson,  
I’ve done nothing. Nothing you can prove, at least.  
-Dr. Patrick.

Dr. Patrick.  
Go in for a psyche eval. You need it.  
-Dr. Nelson

Update on SCP-3002  
By: Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein  
SCP-3002 has shown no sign of moving from the corner of its containment unit. Muzzles have proven ineffective to silence it. It is imperative that all staff tending to SCP-3002 wear earplugs and noise canceling headphones. SCP-3002 seems to feed off of life force, completely draining anything of any life. Subjects are usually found slumped over, as if sleeping. SCP-3002 has been supplied with D-Class personnel, but cows and sheep have proven to be a decent substation. It talks while feeding, explaining its situation. It seems to believe it’s trading information for food. In several of its feedings, it has mentioned ‘Wilford Warfstache’, the alter ego of SCP-3014. It referred to SCP-3014 as ‘my love’ or ‘my darling’.  
SCP-3002 also insists its name is Dark. One peculiar detail, however, is that despite being outrageously powerful, it still suffers from what seems to be anxiety. It gets nervous and has been observed to have panic attacks after many tests by Dr. Nelson. Request to perform more tests upon SCP-3002 to attempt to find out what it is truly is.

Update on SCP-3014 experiments  
By: Dr. Nelson  
SCP-3014 shows no signs of shifting forms, unlike most humanoids of the same type. It responds to stimuli such as electric shock and chemical injections in a very human-like fashion, flinching and even crying out in pain, sometimes clawing at its own skin. However, it is inconclusive whether or not it actually feels pain. SCP-3014’s human façade has yet to fade, but Dr. Patrick suspects that it is close to giving up.  
Another suicide attempt was recorded. SCP-3014 seems to have used a [REDACTED] and a [REDACTED] to try to end its own life. Dr. Patrick was particularly interested about that very human like response to the past tests, including [DATA EXPUNGED]. Although it is very concerning for this to happen, Dr. Patrick insists to continue testing.  
Reports state SCP-3014 has been rambling about SCP-3002, which calls itself Dark. The amount of human traits SCP-3014 could possibly be picking up is disturbing. Request to fully isolate SCP-3014. Tests upon SCP-3014 are to be postponed indefinitely.

Report pertaining to the condition of SCP-3013  
By: Dr. Amy Nelson  
SCP-3013 has begun pacing around the room and scratching at the walls. It has attempted to talk through the muzzle or break the lock of the muzzle by banging it on the walls. I’m uncertain if it has gotten anywhere with this, but padding on the walls could stop this. Despite the muzzle, SCP-3013 will not stop attempting to communicate, grunting and screaming and kicking at the ground. No experiments involving the entities power have yet to be run due to potential property damage and loss of life.  
Request to move SCP-3013’s class from Euclid to Keter

A short report on the dietary habits of SCP-3038  
By: Dr. Patrick  
I have continued to supply SCP-3038 with human corpses to consume, and I have begun to notice the entity has almost a ritualistic way of eating them. This is not for the faint of heart. Firstly, it claws at whatever open wounds there maybe, soaking its hands in the blood. If there are no open wounds, it’ll make one. Then, it’ll lick the blood off its hands and wait. Next, SCP-3038 will widen the would and work at eating the skin around the area. After eating most of the skin, it will make quick work of the muscles, but will dispose of the fat. At this time, it will most likely be covered in blood. Occasionally, I see it suck at it’s sleeves, attempting to get the blood out of it. Anyways, then it starts with the organs. Usually, it starts with the digestive organs, eating those rather quickly. However, I’ve never seen it eat a stomach without first squeezing out the acid. I’ll admit, it’s pretty damn clever. The lungs, pancreas and kidneys are soon to follow, then the eyes. It doesn’t eat the brain. Lastly, it eats the heart and finishes off the remains of the body, even cracking open bones to suck out the marrow. It seems to not mind being covered in blood, but will try to lick it off. I once poisoned a corpse before giving it to him. He simply sniffed it and rejected it. I was so impressed I was compelled to give him the bag of Gummi worms I had in my lunch box. I did, and he liked them very much.  
SCP-3038s powers seem to increase after each corpse. On the first day when he was contained, he was barely able to lift a cup off a table. Today’s test concluded with Bim levitating the two of us off the ground. He helped me keep my balance in the air by grabbing my hands. It was strangely romantic, floating through the air with him, especially with the way he was looking at me. His hands were warm. Sure they were covered in blood, but they were warm.  
That aside, the increase of power is concerning, but also fascinating! I’ve had lunch with him once or twice, and let me tell you, it’s a weird experience to be eating a sandwich and a Diet Coke while seated across someone tearing chunks away from a human heart. Either way, the effects of Bim consuming human flesh is fascinating. I wish to find more about this. 

A small report pertaining to the emotional stability of SCP-3014  
By: Dr. Nelson  
The past test on SCP-3014 have led to another suicide attempt. All tests are to be terminated. Dr. Patrick theorizes that SCP-3014 is a mimic, not capable of experiencing human emotion but expressing it to fit in. After talking to this SCP, I’ve begun to second guess this theory. SCP-3014 could quite possibly be human, or at least be capable of experiencing emotion.  
Request to Psychoanalyse SCP-3014

Report on SCP-3013  
By: Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein  
Yesterday I observed SCP-3013’s eyes, or lack thereof. It seemed fearful when I removed the bandages, but didn’t move. The eye cavities were filled with golden dust, which, upon lab analysis, was actual gold. Upon examining the sockets more thoroughly, it grunted. At this point, small flecks of what appeared to be more gold substance, blood, and purple light poured out of its eyes. Located in the back of the eye socket, there was a small, shiny looking organ of some sort. Any attempt to examine these organs result in SCP-3013 screaming behind its muzzle and more blood pouring from the sockets. An attempt to sedate and observe the organs resulted in SCP-3013 waking up and [REDACTED], grabbing a scalpel from the surgeon and [REDACTED] before going on to [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] before finally [DATA EXPUNGED] The seven corpses have been disposed of.  
Request to never try again.

Report on SCP-3022  
By: Dr. Nelson  
It is not containable. It’s teleportation is far too strong. The entity has escaped any sort of containment put under, even when sedated. It doesn’t seem volatile or malevolent, and is more of a nuisance than anything. It calls itself Chase Brody and insists to have an Ex wife and two ‘beautiful’ children despite no records of these people existing being found.

An update on SCP-3025  
By: Dr. Schneeplestein  
SCP-3025 has continued to ask about ‘The Host.’ While it is unknown who this person is, it is quite possible they are a lover of his. Another surprising detail occurred during a general exam. Upon talking to myself in German, SCP-3025 instantly responded in that language, commenting on having not heard the language being spoken in a long time. Weather this another anomalous quality of SCP-3025 or if it just knows the language, it was quite shocking to hear it speak in my mother language. The ‘Doctor’ might have more to him than healing and spite.

Report on SCP 3025  
by Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein  
SCP 3025 has shown considerable personality growth in its stay with us. Upon first greeting this SCP I was met with a being that was confused and afraid, and just wanted out. As time continued on, 3025 grew bitter and spiteful. While the SCP is oddly always more than willing to provide our staff with medical help, it is clear it is not fond of us. Upon making an offhand comment about the carnage SCP 3013 had caused predating the muzzle, 3025 grew angry and asked if 3013 had any freedoms at all. Upon being informed we could not afford to provide such freedoms 3025 became increasingly agitated to the point I feared for the well being of the entity speaking.  
Aside from one incident involving overgrowth of skin on all areas of the face, 3025 has proven to be remarkably non-hostile for someone who is apparently so angry. It insists it be called “doctor” and while some humor it I refuse to. SCP 3025 is extremely unhappy in my presence, but was still content to heal my shattered arm last week. Odd to have a bleeding heart in this facility for once rather than a monster. I almost feel… Sympathetic. Still, I can’t help but wonder if this… “Doctor” is planning something. His talents are remarkable, so much could be done. Time will tell how much this being understands its own abilities.

Special report on SCP-3014  
By: Dr. Nelson  
SCP-3014s condition has improved after Dr. Patrick’s removal from the project. It has started to walk again, and has resumed its normal fidgeting, twiddling with its mustache and even trying to brush its hair.  
During a routine check, SCP-3022, also known as Chase Brody, played some music over the intercom. SCP-3014 perked up instantly at that, and started dancing. Most of its movements were ungraceful and spastic, except for when Chase played a waltz. It danced perfectly, arms out as if actually waltzing. All it needed was a partner.  
Request to look more into the effect of music on SCP-3014


End file.
